The Spirit of Christmas
'The Spirit of Christmas '''is the second episode of the nineteenth season. Plot It was Christmastime on the Island of Sodor. The engines were worked off their wheels delivering passengers and goods to their destinations. Still, they enjoyed the Christmas decorations and friendly faces all over Sodor. "Christmas time is the best time of the year," Oliver told Toad. "Pardon me, Mr. Oliver. But the Mr. Trucks and I are currently having a musical," Toad replied. "You ready boys? On three! One! Two! Three!" (Toad and the trucks chant Deck the Halls) "Oh well! His spirit never seems to cease." Oliver trundled into Arlesburgh and took his trucks over to the Ballast Chute. And whilst the station was bustling with passengers enjoying hot treats and marvelling the Christmas decorations, Mike was having quite an argument with Bert about ballast procedures. "Mike, you're only supposed to take five trucks up at a time," said Bert. "Oh! Stow it! I know what I'm doing," replied Mike. "Stop!" shouted a workman. Mike applied his brakes, just in time! "There. You see what happens." "Shut up. I was just pretending I didn't know. I knew I had too many trucks really." "Oh! Come on! Get along! Its Christmas time! Time to be jolly and cheerful," said Oliver. "I'm afraid its been mostly arguing," said Jock, who was nearby. "Mike seems to forget rules and drives Bert and Rex crazy!" "I see. For now, try to look cheerful. People always want to see some good spirit at this time of the year. If not, I'll try to find a solution," replied Oliver. "Will do," replied Jock. Both engines couldn't help feel that the workload was getting the better of the three miniature engines. (scene fades to a ballast covered Mike) "Oh! Just look at me! I'm all sooty!" "That's your fault," replied Rex. "If you aren't careful with trucks, they will bump back." "Oh, whatever." (scene fades to Tidmouth) "I'm worried, Duck," said Oliver. "What about?" "About the miniature engines. The work seems to be getting the better of them, and they aren't in their full Christmas spirit." "All right. I'm heading over there. So I'll see what's wrong." Then, Duck's Guard blew his whistle and Duck set off. When he arrived at Arlesburgh, he shunted Alice and Mirabel into a siding, and then set off to the Ballast Chute, where he saw Mike and Bert arguing about some derailed trucks. "That was your fault," scolded Mike. "What? Mine, no. Yours," replied Bert. "All right. Stop arguing you two," Duck cut in, "you too Rex. All this arguing is spoiling the nice Christmas spirit." "We're sorry," said Rex. "The thing is, you see - there's so much work. We've never had this much work before." "I see," said Duck, thoughtfully. The next day, he saw the Small Controller. "Hullo, Sir. Can I speak to you for a moment?" "Sure." "Rex, Mike, and Bert have been a bit, well, erm, overworked." "I see." "And their Christmas spirit, seems to have dropped." "Ah! I thought something was wrong with them. Don't worry, I'll soon settle them out. You'll see." The next day, he arrived at the Sheds. All the engines were getting ready for work except Rex. Just then, the Small Controller came in. "Rex, you're to go to the Big Station today." "What for?" asked Rex. "You'll see." Later, David the J11 came by. "I'm here for Rex," he called. Then, Rex was transferred onto his flat-truck and headed towards the Big Station. There, cleaners were waiting. "We'll make you look smart in no time." And soon, his green paint was sparkling in the sunshine. "Wow. Isn't that amazing," said Henry, as he saw Rex in his beautiful green livery. Then, Douglas came and took him back. Rex was so pleased he hardly teased Mike. Bert and Mike were puzzled. Jock and Frank on the other hand were relieved to hear no arguments that day. Mike was sent the next day, and then Bert. "Well, don't I look splendid," boasted Mike. "Nah! You red's not the ideal colour. I think my green lightens everyone up," boasted Rex. "Silly little engines! Blue's the colour when it comes to Christmas." Then, the Small Controller came up. "How do you three feel?" "Splendid, Sir." "Better than ever." "Perfectly fine." "That's good to hear and I except you to work hard these final few days before Christmas." "Yes, Sir!" they promised. All three were too pleased with their shiny coats to feel cross at each other. Hours later, Jock brought his train back down. "You look jolly," observed Oliver. Jock told him about the Small Controller's gift. "Glad to hear things are going well." Just then, David steamed in with a long goods train. "I have a couple of trucks needing to be dropped off here," he announced. The Stationmaster showed them the siding and David shunted the trucks into their proper places. "I think you'll enjoy what's in those crates," he said and winked at Jock. When the workmen opened the crates, there was a Christmas tree and lights. Christmas decorations and garland. Everything necessary to decorate the station. "Thanks! Rex, Bert and Mike will definitely enjoy seeing the station all decorated," exclaimed Jock. "No problem. Now, I must go," replied Oliver as the Guard's whistle blew. Later, Duck puffed into Arlesburgh, where he saw the Small Engines' shed being decorated. "Don't we look grand, Duck," boasted Mike. "Yes, you do," said Duck. "Better of all, all the arguing has ceased," Frank whispered to Duck. "That's nice to hear." Soon, Arlesburgh was fully decorated with a large tree standing proudly at the platform, and the passengers enjoyed the warm Christmas spirit on the Arlesdale Railway again. And on Christmas Eve, they had a grand party at Arlesburgh. There was food, games, music, laughter, and excitement. The miniature engines could not think of any place better to spend Christmas at than on the Arlesdale Railway. Spanish Era tiempo de Navidad en la isla de Sodor. Todas las locomotoras trabjan duro trayendo pasajeros y mercancía a sus destinos. Aun así, disfrutaban de las decoraciones navideñas y las caras amigables de todo Sodor. "La época navideña es la mejor época del año", le dijo Oliver a Toad. "Perdóneme, señor Oliver. Pero los vagones de mercancía y yo actualmente estamos cantando canciones navideñas", respondió Toad. "¿Listos? ¡En tres! ¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Tres!" (Toad y los vagones cantan Felíz Navidad) "Vaya, su espíritu nunca parece cesar". Oliver llegó a Arlesburgh y llevó sus vagones al tolva de lastre. Y mientras la estación estaba llena de pasajeros que disfrutaban galletas de Navidad y chocolate caliente y maravillaban las decoraciones navideñas de la estación, Mike estaba discutiendo bastante con Bert sobre los procedimientos de lastre. "Mike, se supone que solo debes subir cinco vagones a la vez", dijo Bert. "Sé lo que estoy haciendo", respondió Mike. "¡Para!" gritó un obrero. Mike puso sus frenos, ¡justo a tiempo! "Ya ves lo que pasa". "Cállate. Solo estaba fingiendo que no lo sabía. En realidad sabía que tenía demasiados vagones." "¡Oh, vamos! ¡Es tiempo de Navidad! Es hora de ser alegre," dijo Oliver. "Temo decir que ha sido mayormente mucha discusión", dijo Jock, quien estaba cerca. "¡Mike parece olvidar las reglas y vuelve locos a Bert y Rex!" "Ya veo. Por ahora, trata de parecer alegre. La gente siempre le gust el buen espíritu en esta época del año. Si no, trataré de encontrar una solución", respondió Oliver. "Lo haré", respondió Jock. Ambos se dieron cuenta que todo el trabajo estaba superando a las tres locomotoras. (La próxima escene revela a Mike cubierto de lastre) "¡Oh! ¡Sólo mírame! ¡Estoy toda sucio!" "Eso es tu culpa", respondió Rex. "Si no tienes cuidado con los vagons malportados, ellos se vegarán de ti." "Sí, sí, lo que sea." (La escena revela Tidmouth) "Estoy preocupado, Duck", dijo Oliver. "¿Qué pasa?" "Es sobre las locomotoras pequeñas. El trabajo parece estar superándolos, y no tienen su espíritu navideño". "Está bien. Me dirijo hacia allí. Así que veré qué pasa". Luego, el conduct sono su silbato y Duck empezo su camino rundo a Arlesburgh. Cuando llegó, llevó a Alice y Mirabel al patio, recogió sus vagones de lastre y se dirijió a la tolva. Ahí vio a Mike y Bert discutiendo sobre algunos vagones descarrilados. "Eso fue tu cupla," le dijo Mike a Bert. "Mentiras. Eso fue tuya," respondió Bert. "Está bien. Deja de discutir ustedes dos," interrumpió Duck, "usted también Rex. Toda esta discusión está arruinando el agradable espíritu navideño". "Lo sentimos", dijo Rex. "La cosa es que hay mucho trabajo. Nunca antes habíamos tenido tanto trabajo". "Ya veo", dijo Duck, pensativo. El día siguente vio al Director Pequeño. "Hola, señor. ¿Puedo hablar con usted por un momento?" "Por supuesto." "Rex, Mike y Bert han tenido, pues, mucho trabajo. Y su espíirtu navideño parece haber caído." "¡Ah! Pensé que algo andaba mal con ellos. No te preocupes, pronto lo resolveré. Ya verás". Al día siguiente, en los cobertizos. Todos se estaban preparando para un día de trabajo, excepto Rex. En ese momento, entró el Director Pequeño. "Rex, vas a ir a Tidmouth hoy". "¿Para qué?" preguntó Rex. "Ya verás." Más tarde, vino David. "Estoy aquí por Rex." Luego, Rex fue trasladado a su vagon de plataforma y se dirigió hacia Tidmouth. Allí, los limpiadores estaban esperando. "Te haremos lucir como el mar en ningún momento". Y pronto, su pintura verde brillaba esplendidamente. "Se ve increíble," dijo Henry al ver la gran pintura verde de Rex. Luego, Douglas vino y se lo llevó de vuelta a Arlesburgh. Rex estaba tan contento que apenas le presto atención a Mike. Bert y Mike no lo podían entender. Jock y Frank, por otro lado, se sintieron aliviados al no escuchar ninguna discusión entre ellos ese día. Mike fue enviado al día siguiente, y luego Bert. "Bueno, me veo espléndido", presumió Mike. "¡Nah! Rojo no es el color ideal. Creo que mi verde ilumina a todos", le respondió Rex. "¡Jóvenes locomotoras! El azul es el color ideal cuando se trata de Navidad". Entonces, apareció el Director Pequeño. "¿Cómo se sienten ustedes tres?" "Espléndido, señor". "Mejor que nunca." "Perfecto." "Es bueno escuchar eso y les exijo que trabajen muy duro estos últimos días antes de Navidad". "¡Sí señor!" ellos prometieron. Los tres estaban demasiado contentos con sus abrigos brillantes para sentirse enojados el uno con el otro. Horas más tarde, Jock volvió a Arlesburgh con su tren de pasajeros. "Te ves alegre", observó Oliver. Jock le contó sobre el regalo del Director Pequeño. "Me alegra oír que las cosas van bien". En ese momento, David entró con un largo tren de mercancías. "Tengo un par de vagones que necesitan ser dejados aquí", anunció. El jefe de estación les mostró la vía al lado y David acomodo los vagones en su lugar apropiado. "Creo que disfrutarás lo que hay en esas cajas", dijo y le guiñó un ojo a Jock. Cuando los trabajadores abrieron las cajas, había un árbol de Navidad y luces. Adornos navideños y guirnalda. Todo lo necesario para decorar la estación. "¡Gracias! Rex, Bert y Mike definitivamente disfrutarán ver la estación decorada", exclamó Jock. "No hay problema. Ahora, debo irme," respondió Oliver al oír el silbato del Conductor. Más tarde, Duck llegó a Arlesburgh, donde vio el cobertizo de las locomotoras siendo decorado. "No nos vemos grandiosos, Duck", presumió Mike. "Clario que sí,", dijo Duck. "Mejor de todo, toda la discusión ha cesado", Frank dijo en voz baja a Duck. "Me alegra oír eso." Pronto, Arlesburgh estaba completamente decorado con un gran árbol que se alzaba con orgullo en la plataforma, y los pasajeros disfrutaron nuevamente del cálido espíritu navideño en el ferrocarril de Arlesdale. Y en la víspera de Navidad, tuvieron una gran fiesta en Arlesburgh. Había comida, juegos, música, risas y emoción. Las locomotoras pequeñas no podían pensar en un lugar mejor para pasar la Navidad que en el ferrocarril de Arlesdale. Characters *Henry *Duck *Oliver *David (revised) *Rex *Mike *Bert *Jock *Frank *Toad *The Small Controller *Douglas (non-speaking role) *The Peel Godred Electric Engines (Jeff speaks; Andy does not speak) (original) *Alice and Mirabel (do not speak) *Isabel and Dulcie (cameos) Locations *Arlesburgh *Tidmouth *Peel Godred *Killdane Trivia *This was originally aired as the third episode of the nineteenth season, but due to continuity issues, it was reverted as the second episode. The continuity issues comes from the fact that Rescue Mission takes place in summer, this episode in winter. Later, the trailer for James and Percy revealed that the events take place in 2014. Most Beautiful Station takes place in Spring 2015, as do the rest of the episodes following, except for Stepney's Visit, which takes place on New Year's Eve, 2014. *This is the first episode to be translated into another language. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes